


Power Mishap

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: When his Image inducer is malfunctioning due to his powers Kurt has to get Scott to help him get back to the Institute without being seen. Sadly, it seems that his powers have other ideas.





	Power Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own X-men Evolution

“Oh man, oh man.” Looking around the corner, one Kurt Wagner was panicking. The reason, simple his image-inducer was on the fritz again. He didn’t know how it happened, one moment he was simply walking down the hall minding his own business, next he had passed by a window and saw not his human appearance, but his mutant form. He had panicked, and quickly used his power to vanish out of sight and hide in the shadows, he had no idea what had caused it to short out but he knew he had to find someone to help him. He tried to go to everyone he knew, but it was no good. Evan was busy in class, Kitty was occupied with a test, Jean was busy, Rogue was as well, he was running out of options and he knew sooner or later he was going to be running out of places to hide. “There, has to be someone anyone I can go to.” He mumbled, pressing himself into the shadows, he looked around his golden eyes darting back and forth until they caught a gleam of red in the distance. “Finally.” He said before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Scott sighed, if there was one thing he didn’t enjoy about free period it was having absolutely nothing to do. Call him a workaholic, but he needed to be doing something anything to keep himself occupied. But, there was nothing he couldn’t just go back to the Institute, and he couldn’t just leave-he had a perfect attendance record to keep-so this left him to walk the halls. He figured, he might as well go to the Library and study or at least, that had been the plan until he heard a very loud whisper of his name. Looking around, he didn’t see anyone so he simply played it off as hearing something, at least until he heard the sound again. This time, he did look around only to pause when he caught sight of a pair of golden colored eyes looking at him from the corner. 

“Kurt.” He hissed, looking around to see if anyone was around and he didn’t see anyone. “What. Are. You. Doing?!” He growled, moving over to him and pulling him into a hallway. 

“It’s not me!” Kurt said, holding his hands up trying to calm down Scott’s infamous temper. “My Image-inducer started acting up! I couldn’t get it to work!” 

Scott dragged his hand down his face, he silently wondered if this was god playing with him because he was bored. “Have you tried, contacting the professor? Maybe, see if he can get Storm or Logan to bring you a new one?”

“I did! But he’s not there!” Scott cursed, he had forgotten that Professor X would be out on an important meeting along with Storm. “I have a spare one in my room, but since I can’t drive..” 

Sighing, the leader of the X-men knew what Kurt was trying to say. “Fine, I’ll drive you home but!” He held his hand up. “You owe me.” Kurt nodded. “Can you get us to my car?” Nodding again, Kurt placed his hand on Scott’s shoulder and the two of them vanished into a cloud of smoke.

“......”

“......”

“Kurt.” Scott’s voice, was tinged with anger. “This. Isn’t. My. Car. “ He said slowly. “It’s the locker room!” And it was true, they weren’t outside the school but were in the locker room the boy’s locker. The entire room, was currently filled with the Football team, all who were either naked or just in towels. The smell of body wash, deodorant, and body spray was thick in the air. “Why did you take us here?!”

“It wasn’t me!” Kurt squeaked, “My powers must be going crazy as well!” Kurt then blinked when instead of looking at a blue three fingered hand he saw pale skin and five fingers. “Hey! My watch is working!” 

“Good, fine, great.” Scott said. “Now, get us out of here before one of them notices us!”

“Well well look what we have here boys,” came a voice from right behind them as Duncan Matthews stood with a towel over his shoulder and a soft 12 inch cock hanging between his legs.

“Fuck.” Scott hissed, slowly he turned around keeping Kurt behind him. “Duncan.” He said, glaring at the blond behind his ruby tinted shades. “Look, we don't want any trouble.” He said, as he noticed the other guys in the locker room were starting to surround them. “We’re just here by an accident and are going to be leaving.”

“Oh no fags looks like you two wanted a peak so now i say you have to pay all of us,” Duncan said gesturing to the team surrounding them.

Before either of them could do a thing, the other jocks pounced. The two X-boys, knew they could put up a fight-and they did-but because the jocks had sheer number on their side Kurt and Scott were quickly overpowered and were forced to their knees arms pinned behind their backs. “Damnit, Duncan let us go.” Scott snapped, as he struggled to get free. “Look, I get you got an issue with me, but this is not the time for it.”

“Yeah.” Kurt said. “This, is a big misunderstanding can’t we just talk this over?” 

“How about you faggots suck every cock in here then we will let you go as long as you are good fags,” Duncan said with a nasty smirk on his face.’

Kurt’s cheeks turned as red as Scott’s shades, while Scott was turning red with anger. “You have to be kidding me.” He snapped. “Come on, Duncan quite messing around and let us go!”

Moving forward Duncan took a hold of his cock and smacked Scott across the face knocking his glasses askew.

Scott gasped, as his shades flew off his face and skidded along the ground off to the side. “T-That’s not funny Duncan!” Snapped Scott, as he clenched his eyes shut as he refused to open them. “Give me back my glasses.”

Taking advantage of the open mouth Duncan thrust in and said “If you bite we will break you and your little faggy boyfriend,”

Scott growled, around Duncan’s cock but he kept his teeth from biting Duncan’s dick. If Scott had his glasses he would have noticed that the other guys had managed to get Kurt to open his mouth and cock was shocked into his own. Both boy’s, gagging and groaning around the dicks that were being shoved into their mouths with Scott having a hard time adjusting or being able to breath, while Kurt quickly learned to breath through his nose.

“Fuck this slut is a natural,” groaned the jock fucking Kurt’s throat as Duncan sneered and reached down to pinch Scott’s nose shut as he pushed more of his now hard cock in.

Scott’s gagging increased, as he thrashed around trying to get free. Being unable to breath through his mouth or even his nose had his throat constricting around Duncan’s cock. “Hnnnn! Hmmmmm! Aaak!” He gasped, as drool dripped down his chin onto his shirt. 

Letting go Duncan slammed his hips forward burying all of his cock in Scott’s throat at the moment it relaxed.

Even as their mouths were being fucked, both boys were having much different thoughts. Scott, wished he could open his eyes and just blast Duncan away. He couldn’t believe that this was happening or that Duncan would actually be doing this. ``I _ swear, when I get us out of here. Duncan, you are so going to get it!’ _

Kurt on the other hand, was simply breathing through his nose. The jock fucking his mouth, had a death grip on his head and hair and was thrusting in like no tomorrow, ‘ _ Dude, you could at least slow down, jeez could be a little considerate.’  _

“This is going to take forever maybe we should fuck them as well so it does not take so long?” one jock suggested fisting his cock.

Kurt and Scott’s eyes widen, they were hoping that they had misheard him. But, didn't one of the jocks just suggest to fuck them? ‘ _ He won’t.’ _ Scott thought,  _ ‘Come on, this is Duncan he wouldn’t do that! Even he has his limits and even he wouldn’t let that happen.’  _ He didn’t want that to happen, he couldn’t let that happen. Scott was wishing, hoping, praying that Duncan wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t handle it if he did, even more so if his deepest secret was exposed to everyone in this room.

With a simple gesture the Jocks moved and ripped the clothes off the two revealing their bodies to the locker room.

Kurt was lean, while he didn’t have the most muscle to him his basic build left him with a more track star like body. Light compact muscle, with flat toned stomach, to the jock’s surprise Kurt was packing. His cock, was a 3-thick 12-incher with a pair of orange size balls.

What really got their attention-including Kurt’s-was Scott. Scott was tall, with a lean frame, given his nickname of "Slim" is very fitting. He is very masculine shaped with a V-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw, and clearly defined muscles. But, what they all were looking at was Scott’s cock, or lack of thereof as between Scott’s legs was his small, 1-inch 1-thick cock with his balls being the only thing that were big on him.

It was silent, they all stared and stared. Then, one began snickering, then another chuckled, and finally they all broke out in laughter. How could they not, Scott summers, big bad Summer’s wasn’t as big as many of the girls-and some guys-thought he was, hell he wasn’t even  _ half  _ as big as everyone thought. 

“Oh man! He’s so tiny!”

“This is just hilarious!”

“He’s got a clit! That’s not a dick! It’s a clit!”

Scott’s cheeks burned and burned brightly, his legs snapping shut to try and hide his small cock from the prying eyes of jocks. ‘ _ Stop, stop laughing.’  _ he thought, he didn’t want them to look, let alone anyone to know about his small cock it was his greatest shame. 

One Jock took advantage of everyone focusing on the small cock to thrust into Kurt’s tight hole with a loud moan, before another did the same to Scott.

The two cried out in shock, the sudden penetration. Scott more so than Kurt, as he had been clenching up to try and keep the jock from thrusting into him. Both boys, were in a world of pain as the jocks fucked their ass’s without restraint, and despite their best attempts both Scott and Kurt found themselves enjoying the feeling, Kurt’s cock standing at attention whereas Scott’s was as well but with how small it was hard to tell as the only sign that he was enjoying it was the sight of his cock twitching.

“Aaah.” Moaned Kurt, as he was fucked sure it was painful but even so there was a slight amount of pleasure from it, his cock throbbing as it slapped against his stomach with each thrust of the jocks hips. Sure, he should have been trying to get away and escape but with the pain slowly ebbing away into pleasure he was finding it hard to focus. 

Scott on the other hand, was trying to fight against the onslaught of pleasure that was invading his system. With his eyes still closed, it felt like his other senses were stronger. He could smell the musk, body wash, and cologne of the jocks, and what was worse every touch or even a flick of them playing with his small cock was sending bolts of pleasure through his body, it felt almost as if he was drowning in an endless sea of pleasure and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out.

One after another dumped thick loads of cum down the two helpless boys throats and deep in their once virgin asses.

With each load, the two had soon lost themselves to the pleasure. Enjoying the sensation of being filled from both ends, having long since came themselves and continued to cum each time they were fucked and filled. The jocks had even had Kurt stuff himself inside of Scott along with another jocks while two others fucked Kurt’s ass. By the time, they had finished the two were laying on the ground in a tangled heap of limbs and covered from head to toe in cum both theirs and not. 

The jocks, then left them there getting dressed and making their way out of the locker room. The two laid there for a moment simply coming to terms with what had happened. Sure, they had just been apart of a gangbang, but Scott’s secret had also been reviled. Kurt, looked at Scott who was laying on top of him refusing to look him in his eyes. “Scott.”

“If you’re gonna laugh, just get it over with.” Mumbled Scott, as he was positive that now that the jocks were gone Kurt was gonna make fun of him, just like every other guy would do when they manage to get a glimpse of his cock. “Everyone, always does so just do it.”

“I wasn’t.” Scott’s head perked up. “I wasn’t going to make fun of it, I think it’s actually kind of cute.” Scott’s cheeks burned, and burned brightly.

“Y-You think its cute?” he asked softly, suddenly he felt something being placed on his face and slowly opening his eyes he could see that Kurt had placed his shades back on letting him see his smiling face.

“Of course.” Kurt smiled. “It’s cute, it suits you.” he smirked as he reached down and turned off his image-inducer and once he was back in his real form he let his tail move down and teases Scott’s cock making him gasp and arched his back. “Plus~ it makes you make all kinds of sweet sounds.” Scott flushed, as he felt his small cock twitch.

“H-Hey Kurt.” Scott said, catching the blue skinned male’s attention. “D-do you think…” He swallowed. “Do you think, I could have you inside of me again?” Kurt had the biggest smile on his face. 

“My pleasure.”


End file.
